1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motor vehicles and in particular to a method and apparatus for controlling a drivetrain for an electronic throttle body.
2. Description of Related Art
Methods of providing differing gear ratios for operating a throttle body have been previously proposed. Watanabe (U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,060) teaches a carburetor throttle valve actuator. Watanabe teaches a throttle valve actuator that is automatically moved within two ranges to provide idle speed control and vehicle speed control. The movement mechanism of the Watanabe design includes a compound planetary gear set.
Fukushima (Japanese patent number 04-203327) teaches a throttle control device. Fukushima teaches a motor to drive a throttle valve shaft. A deceleration mechanism is provided to transmit the rotation of the motor to the throttle valve shaft. The deceleration mechanism includes a driving small gear, a driven large gear and a driving large gear and a driven small gear.